


Afternoon Delights

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Happily Married, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: What would happen if you came home one day to find one Jacob Frye asleep in a shirt and boxers on the couch?





	Afternoon Delights

Arriving back at your flat one summer afternoon after running errands all day, you were looking forward to putting your feet up a minute before dinner. After taking the groceries inside and unloading them, you started to head into the living room when you heard it: light snoring.

Walking in you saw an arm and a leg dangling off the couch. Upon closer inspection you saw that it was your handsome husband Jacob Frye, sound asleep with his face mostly buried in the couch cushion. Clad in one of his band t-shirts that rode halfway up and a pair of green plaid boxers that showed off his arse and legs quite well, you couldn’t help but smile at such as sight, and take a few pictures with your phone.

Deciding to just let him nap, you started to walk back to the kitchen when you heard a voice.

“Where are you going? Come back here.” He said, groggily.

Walking back over to him, Jacob, eyes glazed over, rolled onto his side and patted a spot on the couch for you to sit on.

“Sorry to wake you.” You apologized, giving him a quick kiss and rubbing his back.

“It’s okay.” He said wiping his eyes. “What time is it?”

“It’s about 6pm” You responded.

“Ugh, I didn’t mean to nap that long” Jacob groaned.

“When did you get home?” You inquired.

“Think it was about 2. I got home, showed and thought I’d take a quick nap and surprise you with dinner.” He said.

“You still can if you want. Granted I just got groceries, but nothing says we can’t do something else tonight.” You offered.

“Okay, but first things first” He said grabbing you by the waist and pulling you closer to him. Lined up against him, feeling his warmth and his breath against your neck, your thoughts instantly went from relaxing to erotic, especially since you could feel his dick coming through his boxers.

“Jacob” you said, you voice shaky, “The couch isn’t big enough for us to lay like this”

“It is, if one is on top of the other” he said as he started letting his hands go down to your hips.

“Neither of us are on top right now though” You said, gasping for breath as you felt Jacob unbutton your shorts and start to slide them down.

“Mmmm your right. I volunteer.” He said smiling as he got up and straddled you, pulling both your shorts and your knickers off and sending them flying. Thinking there was nothing for it, you removed the rest of your clothes as Jacob stripped down.

Spreading your legs as he lay back down on top of you, he said in between kisses “It’s been too long since I’ve fucked you on the couch.”

“You bent me over the back of it 3 days ago Mr. Frye” You retorted.

“That’s still too long” he said as he took himself in hand and quickly slid inside, making you gasp as he did so.

Holding you with one arm and gripping the arm rest with the other, Jacob went at you hard and fast. Having spent most of the mission and most of his nap thinking of your wondrous figure, he was already at full speed, with no intention of slowing down.

Reaching behind you to grab the arm rest as well and with Jacob’s mouth still on yours, you couldn’t resist biting his lip, knowing how much that would drive him crazy. He quickly returned the favor by biting yours and leaving a few more of his own marks on your neck, making you scream as he did so and waking something up in the process

Quickly losing the feeling in your legs, you thought it was time to switch things up, while you could still feel them. Pushing him off you and onto the other end with the words “My turn”, you lowered yourself back onto him and pinning his hands behind his head, rode him harder than you ever had before.

Torn between wishing he could let his hands roam all over you and being extremely turned on by you being so dominating, Jacob simply laid back and enjoyed the view as well as the feel of you being rough with him. Being rough with each other was something that wasn’t done often, as Jacob worried that he might hurt you. But the two of you had managed to find a balance with it, so when it did happen, it was always pleasurable.

For a moment, Jacob thought back to his dream, in which he remembered a position that you two hadn’t done in quite a while, one that ticked a few boxes for the both of you.

“Turn around love.”

“Why?” You said breathlessly.

“Trust me on this” He said. You quickly did so, not wanting to lose your momentum. After turning, Jacob sat up and as he did so, grabbed his shirt from the floor. Now sitting with his back to the couch, Jacob took his shirt and tied your arms up with it.

Quickly realizing what he had in mind, you leaned back into him, resting your head on his shoulder. With one hand holding your arms back and the other roaming freely across your chest and down to your center, Jacob started planting small kisses along your neck and shoulders, small kisses that soon enough became small nips and eventually bites.

All of this together, combined with the feel of his breath and the feel of him thrusting hard was too much. Your slow build up quickly sped up and much too soon for you, you were finished. It wasn’t much longer before he was as well, with the both of you collapsed against the back of the couch and feeling no desire to move.

After a few moments, Jacob had the presence of mind to untie you and setting the shirt aside, placed his arms around your waist and kissed your cheek and waited for you to catch your breath.

Slowly, you untucked your legs, letting them stretch out. Still sitting on Jacob, you leaned back in for another kiss and felt content to just bask in his presence.

“So” Jacob started “What were we going to do for dinner again love?”

“Uh…let’s just have something delivered.” You said. “But we might want to put our clothes back on first, if we can find them.”


End file.
